


[Podfic] Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Are Dating

by Lomonaaeren, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks he and Ginny are dating. It’s up to Ginny to correct the misconception and send him into the waiting arms of his patient lover. Well, perhaps not so patient. A story of love and Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Are Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Are Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347331) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Recorded for the 2014 hp_podfic_fest.  
> Cover by reena_jenkins.

Length: 00:23:59

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20Ginny%20Weasley%20Are%20Dating.mp3) (22 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Harry%20Potter%20and%20Ginny%20Weasley%20Are%20Dating.m4b) (12 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
